Bad dreams?
by Air Tsukiko
Summary: A HidaSaku quick lemon oneshot. My first lemon attempt, so I'm not sure it's very good. Rated M for explicit material. Don't hate, critique, please!


Sakura had always had bad dreams, but ever since she joined Akatsuki, they suddenly got _worse._ Nightmares that had her constantly tossing and turning, sometimes crying out in the middle of the night, waking up covered in sweat.

Of course, sleeping in the same room as Hidan didn't help either. Ever since she'd gotten into Akatsuki everyone, even Konan, had been harassing her over who she shared rooms with! Deidara was always trying to explode her bed, Kisame and Itachi were simply too obsessed with pranks, Kakuzu… she shuddered at the perverted things in his room. Hidan was the only person whose room was near _normal,_ other than the random weapons lying around. Sakura had learned not to touch or move them at an early stage, Hidan's weapons were very important to him.

So why did it just so happen that she had to walk into the room this night, dead tired, only to see that Hidan had piled all of his weapons on her bed?

Hidan was lying on his bed, one hand folded behind his head, the other holding his rosary to his lips, which were moving rapidly, but making no sound. Great. He was praying. Sakura sighed, waiting another few minutes for him to finish before inquiring about the stockpile on her sleeping area. "Hidan?"

He looked up, grinning at her in his rude, Hidan-ish way. "What can I do for you, bitch?" Sakura grimaced at the name, but shrugged it off, gesturing to the pile on her bed.

"Would you mind telling me what this is?" She looked around, kicking a few kunai and shuriken out of the way as she made her way across the room, shrugging off her cloak and draping it over her reading chair. "I'd like to be able to sleep."

Hidan laughed. "Eh, I decided to do a bit of cleaning. The room's been getting fucking messy. You like it?" He throw his arms open, as if to emphasize the fact that the floor was about half as dirty as it was before. His grin widened. "You'll just have to share a bed with me until we can clear yours out tomorrow."

Sakura gaped at the man. Share a bed? With _him?_ Perish the thought! She'd rather sleep on the floor and risk getting cut by the multiple weapons than share a bed with someone so rude. She always got to sleep before he did, so she had no idea what in God's name he did while he slept. But she thought it could have something to do with weaponry.

She sighed, taking one more look at the floor. Oh, how welcoming it looked….

Sakura slowly climbed into the bed, now aware of the situation she was in. She was dressed in a white tank top and red cotton short shorts, which could ride up when she slept. Hidan was wearing nothing more than pajama bottoms, his sculpted chest showing prominently as he held his hands behind his head, laying over the sheets on one side of the bed.

She pulled the sheets over herself, even though it was rather warm in the room, for some reason. Her face was red. "G-goodnight, Hidan." He grunted in agreement, and Sakura closed her eyes, trying her best to fall asleep.

She murred and turned over, the muscles in her face twitching downward in a frown. She had been whimpering for the last few hours, and little did she know that Hidan was watching her curiously, every few minutes pushing a lock of pink hair away from her face.

At some point, the dream tuned to a nightmare, and she wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry, sobbing loudly. Hidan had no idea what she was dreaming about, but she just looked so sexy in her pajamas… he couldn't help waking her up, nudging her shoulder slightly.

"Nnn?!" Sakura flinched, suddenly cringing into the sheets for a minute and closing her eyes, her dream still too vivid in her imagination. Hidan grabbed her shoulders and shook her crying form, trying to stop her nightmare.

"Sakura, Sakura! It's me, Hidan!" Her crying subsided and she opened her eyes, looking into the darkness at the albino's face. Then, she buried her face in his shoulder, continuing to sob. Had her dream really been that bad? Hidan pulled her away to look into her face.

Her expression made him crazy, the fear in her eyes, the wetness of tears on her cheeks… he couldn't help it. He leaned forward, planting a rough, passionate kiss on the girl's lips.

Sakura froze, her eyes widening in shock. Then, she melted under his touch, placing her hands on his shoulders as his were on hers, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. He explored every part of her mouth, and was drawing circles on the roof of her mouth with his tongue when she emitted a small moan, her grip on his shoulders tightening.

He pulled away and kissed at her jaw, going up to her earlobe, licking her cheek along the way. Her body trembled, and his riht hand drifted from her shoulder to the small of her back, tracing patterns into the skin of her back while gently leaning back into the bed, his lips going back to hers in a teeth-crashing kiss.

She let out another moan, her grip tightening even more as his left hand drifted under her shirt and up to her breast, playing with the soft flesh for a moment before he pulled away in order to lift her shirt over her head, straddling her at the waist.

He smirked. "You look so fucking sexy, Sakura." He loved the feeling it gave him when he saw the red creep across her cheeks, then lowered his face to the two perfect mounds before him, kissing one nipple and playing with it with his tongue while pinching the other one, trying to make them hard. Sakura moaned and raked her fingers across his shoulders, her face growing redder as the blood rushed to her head.

Hidan continue playing with her nipple in one hand, his mouth on the other, with his left hand sliding down her waist into her short shorts. Sakura let out a louder moan as Hidan slowly pulled off her pants and underwear, leaving her completely nude. He continued to play at her breasts for a moment, his fingers gliding throughout her inner thighs, to her crotch, which was soaking wet with juices. He decided to try sticking a finger in her, looking up at her face to see if it was all right. She moaned again, and her pulled his finger out, holding it up to her mouth and giving a command. "Suck."

She obliged immediately, taking his fingers in her mouth and sucking and licking each one, making them thoroughly wet with her saliva. He bit down on her nipple, and she yelped, taking in a sharp intake of air.

Hidan took his hand away from her mouth and in one swift motion put two fingers into her. Sakura gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth and closing her eyes, whimpering slightly, the muscles in her legs tightening.

"Shh, Sakura, relax…" He cooed to her, kissing and sucking her breasts. She let her muscles relax a bit, and suddenly he started pumping his fingers into her, drawing out a loud moan after a few minutes. Her breathing quickened, and she started moving her hips up and down in time with his fingers, making him smile.

He pulled his fingers out and started kissing his way down, to her stomach, around her belly button, lower, lower, until his face was just centimeters away from her crotch. Hidan looked up at Sakura. Her eyes were closed, and she was tossing her head from side to side, moaning, clawing at the bed sheets. He smiled again and stayed where he was until Sakura looked at him longingly and impatiently, bucking her hips forward in welcome to him.

He smiled at her for a mother minute before his smile faded into an evil smirk, then he dove in, licking, kissing, biting, doing whatever her could. Sakura's moans grew louder and louder as the minutes dragged on, Hidan getting a power rush from knowing that she was completely under his control.

After a while she dug her hands into the sheets again and began panting like crazy, and Hidan pulled away, wiping his chin for a moment before easing himself up to crash his lips to hers in another kiss. She kissed him back, moaning all the while, one hand traveling down his stomach and sliding into his pants, finding his hard-on. Hidan gasped when she stroked up the shaft, her finger playing with the tip. He pulled away, slowly pulling down his pants, still kissing her.

Sakura moaned again, her breath hitching as Hidan pulled her legs up. She tensed, making Hidan suddenly feel powerful again.

"Sakura, relax, it's alright…" Why was he being so nice? With any other woman he would've just plunged in and got it over with. So why was he trying to make Sakura feel better?

Suddenly, with one violent thrust, he was inside her. She gasped and whimpered, clawing at the bed sheets again. Hidan didn't bother waiting; he just started pumping his hips. Sakura cried out, a singular tear falling down her face. Hidan watched the tear fall, then leaned forward, down on top of her, kissing where the tear had rolled down her cheek. She continued to whimper, her muscles tightening, making Hidan feel like he was in heaven. He ignored the feeling though and stopped moving, trying to let her get used to his size, staring down at her face.

Her breathing was still heavy and quickened. Hidan shifted his weight to one arm, wiping his hand lightly across her cheek. "Sakura, please, just relax…" He tried sliding his hand down to her stomach, kissing her again. "Relax…" He whispered into her ear, kissing up her jawline, trying to get her to feel good, when after a few minutes, he found success as he felt Sakura's muscles relax around his member and heard a small moan escape her lips.

He started moving again, Sakura's hands gripping his shoulders, letting out a moan every once in a while. His pumping became faster, as did their breathing. Suddenly Sakura, clawed at his shoulders again, her muscles tightening like crazy around his member as she let out a loud moan, then closed her eyes, and fell silent, her arms falling to her sides, exhausted.

Hidan did the same after a minute, pulling out and shooting white, thick liquid onto Sakura's stomach before collapsing onto her, also exhausted. He kissed the side of her cheek and pulled the blankets over the two of them, flopping to the side so that he didn't crush her.

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she found herself nude and curled up with Hidan's arms wrapped around her waist, feeling his breath on her ear as he slept. She slowly sat up, holding the sheets over her chest and looked at him. He looked stoic and beautiful…

She could have stayed watching him sleep forever, but for the time being she felt something sticky on her stomach and needed to take a shower, leaving him to wake up whenever he felt like doing so.


End file.
